1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting member of a cutting machine intended to be driven in rotation about an upwardly directed axis of revolution and including:
at least two supports each intended to carry a cutting element, and PA1 at least two active areas each located in the region of a corresponding cutting element and each exposed, during the work, to the product previously cut by said cutting elements, each active area contributing to the conveying of said cut product. PA1 each upper part of a support includes a convex upper surface; PA1 the cutting member includes a first part by means of which it is fastened to a shaft of longitudinal axis coincident with the axis of revolution, and a second part of elongate shape which includes, on one side, a first end near which a first support is located and, on the other side, a second end near which a second support is located; PA1 the second part of the cutting member is of approximately oval or elliptical shape; PA1 the second part of the cutting member includes, on one side, a first cut located at the first end and, on the other side, a second cut located at the second end, each support being housed in the corresponding cut; PA1 each support forms to a large extent the corresponding end of the second part; PA1 the second part includes, at each end, an upper surface which extends substantially in the continuation of the upper part of the corresponding support has, thereby making it possible to reduce the wear of the support; PA1 each support has a thickness greater than the thickness of the second part, thereby advantageously making it possible to increase the lifetime of the cutting member; PA1 each support includes a corresponding lower part which extends below the second part of the cutting member; PA1 the lower part of each support includes a reinforcing lug which extends toward the first part, thereby advantageously making it possible to stiffen the cutting member; PA1 the lower part of each support extends beyond the limits of the upper part of said support; PA1 the lower part of each support partially follows the shape of the second part, thereby also making it possible to stiffen the cutting member; PA1 each support forms an attached support which is fastened to the second part by welding; PA1 each support forms an attached support which is fastened to the second part in a removable manner, thereby advantageously making it possible to replace it when it is worn; PA1 each support includes a hole allowing the corresponding cutting element to be linked thereto.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a cutting member with which a cutting machine (KUHN FC 250-FC 300 mower-conditioners) is fitted is known from the prior art.
This known machine includes a cutting mechanism provided with a plurality of cutting members. The cutting mechanism is moved, during the work (i.e., a cutting operation), in a direction of advance and is intended to cut a standing product down to the ground. To do this, the cutting members, arranged side by side along a line transverse to the direction of advance, are driven in rotation, during the work, about a respective upwardly directed axis of rotation. Each cutting member is formed from a stamped sheet and includes two supports, each carrying a cutting element.
Each cutting member additionally includes two active areas, wherein each of the active areas is located in the region of a corresponding cutting element and each of the active areas is exposed, during the work, to the product previously cut by the cutting elements. Each active area extends, over part of the bent sheet and of the corresponding support, and contributes to the conveying of the cut product toward the rear of the cutting mechanism. During the work, repeated contact with the cut product causes the cutting members to undergo a certain amount of wear, especially in the active areas. When the cutting members have undergone a certain degree of wear, they have to be replaced with new cutting members.